warriors_the_forgotten_generationfandomcom-20200215-history
Rabbitstar
Description Rabbitstar is a caramel brown spotted rosette tabby. He has his leader's star on his left shoulder, representing his agility. His pelt is short and sleek. He has leafy green eyes. Personality Rabbitstar is very hardworking, sometimes over working as he tries his best to take everything into consideration before making a decision. He is compassionate and understanding. He avoids being overly strict when it comes towards other cats and difficult to anger. He's usually only angered whenever he is pushed and pushed to make decisions that he hasn't fully considered putting into play yet. He feels that he needs the time to think things over before coming forward with his decision. History Rabbitkit was born in Windclan to Roserain and Duskstride. He had two sisters named Lilykit and Dandelionkit but Dandelionkit ended up being a stillborn. He loved being able to play with Lilykit, even though he tended to get a bit rough with her and she didn't mind it most of the time. Soon both him and Lilykit were named Rabbitpaw and Lilypaw as his mentor was Breezeholly and his sister got some cat named Shadedlight. He didn't train much with his sister as he enjoyed the one-on-one training with his mentor. He was a quick-learner according to her praise, even though he was reprimanded for being too hard-working to a point that he made himself sick. Lilypaw visited him a lot and ended up getting sick as well. Unlike Rabbitpaw, Lilypaw didn't get better and ended up passing away from injuries that she gained with a rogue that she encountered. Rabbitpaw blamed himself as he focused on his training once more. He was quickly named Rabbitrunner after Lilypaw's death for his long legs and quick speed while hunting, having managed to catch a couple rabbits within minutes of each other. He continues to focus on improving his skills when he doesn't have to worry about patrols even though cats say he doesn't have to worry about it anymore but he keeps himself focused on it regardless of that. Due to his hard word and gaining his apprentice, Chicorypaw, he managed to gain the interest of the leader, Perilstar, and earn the rank of deputy. He even found a young kit during one of his patrols and adopted the young kit, naming her Crescentkit for some of her pale crescent-shaped markings. Eventually Perilstar disappeared and now Rabbitrunner was left to take the stand and lead Windclan. He can only pray to Starclan that he'll do well as the leader of Windclan now. He has taken up the title of Rabbitstar with his 9 lives. Having to take on extra tasks after naming Windsong as his deputy due to a border incident that left Windsong in a condition unable to do his jobs, Rabbitstar grew exhausted over time. Eventually he came across a familiar cat named Spirit, who he quickly finds out is the killer of his sister, Lilypaw, and fights the cat. But with his lack of energy, he ends up losing the fight and one of his lives. He's found by Blizzardmist shortly after the fight and is brought back to camp once Spirit has left their territory. Lives # Duskshade - Resilience # Roserain - Mother's Love # Dandelionkit - Hope # Lilypaw - Forgiveness # Breezeholly - Friendship # Fieldjump - Grace # Mossyberry - Humor # Hollywish - Patience # Toxicstar - Justice and protection Relationships * Duskshade - Father ** "I had hoped you would have lived long enough to see my warrior ceremony..." * Roserain - Mother ** "Mother... I loved you so much... Why did you leave us and join Dandelionkit?" * Lilypaw - Sister ** "I'm sorry... it's my fault that you're dead. I will do my best to live for both of us." * Dandelionkit - Sister ** "I don't know you very well because you and mother passed away after Lilypaw and I were born..." * Breezeholly - Former Mentor ** "You were a great mentor. I hope you're proud of me for the accomplishments that I've made." * Perilstar - Former Leader ** "Why did you leave so suddenly...?" * Ravenflight - Mate/Close Friend ** "My darling dearest, you've been by my side no matter what choices I've made for our clan! I want you to stand by me as long as my remaining lives allow us this time together." * Smolderingflame - Friend ** "I enjoy your company, Smolder... I hope we'll get the chance to talk more often." * Yewclaw - Acquaintance ** "Please... give me time before you come to me about your concerns for the clan. I know... I am doing the best I can given what I have to work with. I still need to figure out the deputy so please wait a bit longer." * Chicorythorn - Apprentice (former) ** "I apologize for the delay in your training... Things have gotten so hectic so quickly so I do hope that you'll understand but I'm glad that we were able to make you a warrior." * Spirit - Enemy ** "YOU KILLED MY SISTER, YOU MURDERER! I SWEAR I WON'T DIE UNTIL I HAVE TAKEN YOU DOWN MYSELF!" Category:Leader Category:Tom Category:Starclan